Storing energy in the form of compressed gas has a long history and components tend to be well tested and reliable, and have long lifetimes. The general principle of compressed-gas or compressed-air energy storage (CAES) is that generated energy (e.g., electric energy) is used to compress gas (e.g., air), thus converting the original energy to pressure potential energy; this potential energy is later recovered in a useful form (e.g., converted back to electricity) via gas expansion coupled to an appropriate mechanism. Advantages of compressed-gas energy storage include low specific-energy costs, long lifetime, low maintenance, reasonable energy density, and good reliability.
If a body of gas is at the same temperature as its environment, and expansion occurs slowly relative to the rate of heat exchange between the gas and its environment, then the gas will remain at approximately constant temperature as it expands. This process is termed “isothermal” expansion. Isothermal expansion of a quantity of high-pressure gas stored at a given temperature recovers approximately three times more work than would “adiabatic expansion,” that is, expansion where no heat is exchanged between the gas and its environment—e.g., because the expansion happens rapidly or in an insulated chamber. Gas may also be compressed isothermally or adiabatically.
An ideally isothermal energy-storage cycle of compression, storage, and expansion would have 100% thermodynamic efficiency. An ideally adiabatic energy-storage cycle would also have 100% thermodynamic efficiency, but there are many practical disadvantages to the adiabatic approach. These include the production of higher temperature and pressure extremes within the system, heat loss during the storage period, and inability to exploit environmental (e.g., cogenerative) heat sources and sinks during expansion and compression, respectively. In an isothermal system, the cost of adding a heat-exchange system is traded against resolving the difficulties of the adiabatic approach. In either case, mechanical energy from expanding gas must usually be converted to electrical energy before use.
An efficient and novel design for storing energy in the form of compressed gas utilizing near isothermal gas compression and expansion has been shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/421,057 (the '057 application) and 12/639,703 (the '703 application), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The '057 and '703 applications disclose systems and methods for expanding gas isothermally in staged cylinders and intensifiers over a large pressure range in order to generate electrical energy when required. Mechanical energy from the expanding gas may be used to drive a hydraulic pump/motor subsystem that produces electricity. Systems and methods for hydraulic-pneumatic pressure intensification that may be employed in systems and methods such as those disclosed in the '057 and '703 applications are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/879,595 (the '595 application), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In the systems disclosed in the '057 and '703 applications, reciprocal mechanical motion is produced during recovery of energy from storage by expansion of gas in the cylinders. This reciprocal motion may be converted to electricity by a variety of means, for example as disclosed in the '595 application as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,853 (the '853 application), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The ability of such systems to either store energy (i.e., use energy to compress gas into a storage reservoir) or produce energy (i.e., expand gas from a storage reservoir to release energy) will be apparent to any person reasonably familiar with the principles of electrical and pneumatic machines.
Gas undergoing expansion tends to cool, while gas undergoing compression tends to heat. To maximize efficiency (i.e., the fraction of elastic potential energy in the compressed gas that is converted to work, or vice versa), gas expansion and compression should be as near isothermal (i.e., constant-temperature) as possible. Several techniques of approximating isothermal expansion and compression may be employed.
First, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,426 (the '426 patent), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, gas undergoing either compression or expansion may be directed, continuously or in installments, through a heat-exchange subsystem external to the cylinder. The heat-exchange subsystem either rejects heat to the environment (to cool gas undergoing compression) or absorbs heat from the environment (to warm gas undergoing expansion). An isothermal process may be approximated via judicious selection of this heat-exchange rate.
Additionally, as described in the '703 application, droplets of a liquid (e.g., water) may be sprayed into a chamber of the cylinder in which gas is presently undergoing compression (or expansion) in order to transfer heat to or from the gas. As the liquid droplets exchange heat with the gas around them, the temperature of the gas is raised or lowered; the temperature of the droplets is also raised or lowered. The liquid is evacuated from the cylinder through a suitable mechanism. The heat-exchange spray droplets may be introduced through a spray head (in, e.g., a vertical cylinder), through a spray rod arranged coaxially with the cylinder piston (in, e.g., a horizontal cylinder), or by any other mechanism that permits formation of a liquid spay within the cylinder. Droplets may be used to either warm gas undergoing expansion or to cool gas undergoing compression. Again, an isothermal process may be approximated via judicious selection of this heat-exchange rate.
However, reductions in energy-conversion efficiency may still result in systems utilizing liquid-spray heat exchange. For example, portions of the gas undergoing compression or expansion may dissolve into the liquid utilized for heat exchange, and hence the total amount of energy storable or recoverable by the system is diminished. Moreover, the energy-storage-and-recovery system generally must consume power in order to form and maintain a suitable liquid heat-exchange spray, reducing the overall energy efficiency of the system. Thus, there is a need for systems utilizing liquid-based heat exchange that operate with higher efficiency and reduced power requirements.